


Prologo - Il Deserto Oltre le Mura

by Twizzler7819



Series: Return to Labyrinth [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Labyrinth (1986) RPF
Genre: Gen, Goblin Town, Goblins, Labyrinth References, Owl Form Jareth, Post-Labyrinth
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twizzler7819/pseuds/Twizzler7819
Summary: L'ambizione del Re dei Jinn sta per finalmente per essere soddisfatta.





	Prologo - Il Deserto Oltre le Mura

**Author's Note:**

> Sono, circa, sei milioni di anni che non scrivo un fantasy. E la prima volta che mi ci rimetto *ovviamente* vado a ripescare Labyrinth. Non odiatemi troppo <3  
> 

Oltre l’alta cinta di mura della Città del Re dei Goblin, si estendeva il mutevole deserto.

Lì le dune si rincorrevano ininterrottamente, sotto il sole e le stelle, ora crescendo e ora calando, come un tormentato oceano di color arancio, amaranto e rosso.

Rimescolato incessantemente dal vento sibilante, il deserto si estendeva fino all’orizzonte.

Qua e là, più o meno distanti dalla città del labirinto, si intravedevano delle rovine semisepolte nella sabbia rossastra: torri diroccate, archi protesi nel vuoto, statue gigantesche di figure decapitate o prive di arti, colonne consunte dall’instancabile lavorio della sabbia.

Reami e città dai nomi ormai dimenticati, il cui unico signore era ormai il deserto - il cui unico signore era Elbis, Re dei Jinn, mutabile e ingordo, quanto la terra su cui regnava.

*

Un violento mulinello di sabbia affondò le sue dita invisibili nella sabbia rossa, tracciando prima vorticosi cerchi concentrici, quindi un viso appena accennato: una larga e malevola mezzaluna al posto della bocca, due occhi abbozzati e triangolari, in fondo a ciascuno dei quali ardeva una piccola fiammella gialla, e una corta linea retta per il naso.

Con un sibilo e un fruscio serico, il volto mosse gli occhi-triangolo prima a destra e poi a sinistra. Poi li puntò in avanti, verso il Labirinto. La bocca-mezzaluna si piegò ancor di più verso l’alto, in un sorriso aguzzo e compiaciuto.

Il numero dei rognosi goblin a guardia delle mura era diminuito ancora dalla sua ultima visita lì. E nei giardini e nei piccoli fossati, che circondavano il perimetro della città, i nugoli di mordaci fatine non erano più fitti come prima.

Il mulinello si fece più frenetico e Faccia-Abbozzata cessò di essere una forma sghemba sulla superficie del deserto. Si gonfiò e si staccò dal terreno. Si allungò, fino a diventare una Testa-Deforme attaccata a un collo striminzito e ballerino.

Testa-Deforme ondeggiò, studiando il Labirinto con i piccoli fuochi in fondo alle sue orbite nere.

La città del Re di Goblin era mutabile come il deserto che la circondava. Jareth, il suo signore, il Gufo Bianco sembrava non stancarsi mai di modificarne la forma e le dimensioni, di creare nuovi giardini pensili e porte parlanti, nuovi corridoi, giravolte e trappole.

Ma, ormai da tempo, il Labirinto era immobile e uguale a sé stesso.

Testa-Deforme parve gongolare e aggiunse un altro paio di centimetri al suo collo-storto.

Erano mesi che, per ordine del suo Signore, teneva sott’occhio l’unico Regno in grado di resistere all’avanzare al deserto. Lo aveva studiato da est e da ovest, da nord e da sud.

E da mesi non vedeva cambiamenti di alcun genere. Niente. Nemmeno una striminzita torretta nuova.  
In compenso aveva visto le difese assottigliarsi di giorno in giorno. Buchi aprirsi nelle mura e falle nelle porte. Il Labirinto sembrava avere iniziato un rapido processo di decadimento.

Testa-Deforme emise una risata sabbiosa, simile a suono di una saliera che viene scossa.

Le voci portate dai venti del deserto erano vere? Jareth aveva perso la propria magia? Non nutriva più interesse per la propria città? Il Gufo Bianco aveva forse… abbandonato il proprio regno? Sembrava ragionevole credere di sì.

Testa-Deforme sibilò eccitato, sorgendo dalla superficie del deserto di almeno un’altra spanna. Elbis, il Re dei Jinn (nonché suo Re) sarebbe stato deliziato da quella notizia.

“Figlio di pagnotta!” Strillò improvvisamente un goblin dalle mura.

Testa-Deforme fece giusto in tempo a dissolversi in un spuzzo di sabbia. Un attimo dopo, una grossa palla di cannone dotata di aculei, si conficcò nel punto esatto in cui, fino a pochi istanti prima, era stata la faccia di sabbia.

Il mulinello si affrettò allegramente verso Ovest, carico di buone notizie.

Finalmente, dopo tanta attesa, anche il Labirinto sarebbe caduto sotto le armate del deserto.


End file.
